


Spinel and Half Gem friend

by Kimchiginko



Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fusion, Hugging, Kissing, Poofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545175
Kudos: 8





	Spinel and Half Gem friend

You, Spinel and Garnet made your way down into the mountain by Steven headed out the door “where are you going?” You ask mostly curious about why he is no longer wanting to babysit you “where we found a safe spot it’s too hot for me to be in for a long time and just walking down there I am already dripping with sweat” he said wiping his forehead “ew” you say a little grossed out. Steven warped back and you and Spinel chatted while Garnet walked ahead of you two. “Y/N are you feeling any better” Spinel asked seeing you walking with no problems “I do feel alot better” you say kind of surprised that you were feeling better and not worse “yeah, you seem to be less wobbly” Spinel smiled then held your hand it felt nice “so Y/N” you look at Spinel “yes Spins” you responded “what were you trying to do earlier with you getting close and all” Spinel asked innocently you blush now trying to think “uh that I um…” you wanted to be honest but at the same time it was embarrassing to think about your emotions towards Spinel “well I was um Spinel do you know what kissing is?” You asked before saying anything Spinel paused to think a moment “is it when put your lips out like this” she puffed out her lips as if she was preparing for a kiss you blush “well your half right but you then put your lips on someone else’s” your face was red now Spinel cocked her head and thought a moment then snapped her fingers “oh so that’s what humans do to show they really really like one another right” you nodded swinging your hand while still holding Spinel’s hand, Spinel try to say something but was interrupt by Garnet “we are here” you and Spinel walk into the room unlike the rest of the mountain this room had a almost bedroom feel with a bench, table and what maybe a bed (it was still made out of rock though) “you two can have some privacy while I hang out here,” Garnet said shutting the door but right before the door shut Garnet then said “have fun you two”

“So Spinel what were you trying to say earlier” you asked as you sat with Spinel leaning on her shoulder “well…did you wanna do that thing that humans do when they really really like someone, you ‘kiss’” Spinel said blushing not sure if you liked her like that “would you be ok with me kissing you now?” You asked sitting up having your face barely an inch away from Spinel’s face “I would like that very much” once Spinel said that you lean in and kiss gently on the lips at first Spinel didn’t now what to do but then wrapped her arms around you, it felt like heaven with her with you like this you could stay like this for a century or two. 

You and Spinel were kissing for a full five minutes before you pulled away taking a breath. “For someone who just learned about kissing your not bad at it” you say blushing Spinel snuggled in close to you “and you kiss good too doll” she purred you snuggle her back breathing her scent, cotton candy and sweets. Spinel chuckled “it’s funny I would never think after all I have done anyone would even want to be around me” Spinel said with a half hearted smile thinking about how much she wanted you to be happy but in this situation it was hard to accomplish, seeing her frown made you want to make her feel better more than better like Spinel was the most important gem in your universe. “Even if I never get a handle on my abilities, have to be in this mountain or away from everyone else "you sit up taking your hands and cupping Spinel’s face "I am glad I have you with me through this all” you kiss her having both your gems glow for a moment “nothing will will make me happier then seeing you happy” your gem and Spinel’s was still glowing but either one of you really noticed “and love seeing you happy too Y/N” the two of you giggled and kissed as you two glowed and then there was an a small explosion.

Garnet stood out of the door think to herself ‘Y/N and Spinel have been through a lot but the timeline they are in now seems to be a good one’ Garnet then looked the river of lava 'I wonder if Y/N’s abilities will even out or if they will…’ then a explosion distracted Garnet from her thoughts “oh my stars that was awesome” said the unknown gem having four stretchy arms two sets of eyes one were E/C the other pink with a pigtails half pink half H/C, Garnet took a step back “it was awesome, right Y/N? Spinel?” Garnet then realized that they didn’t know what just happened at least not yet, then they looked down at their combined body and the fusion started freaking out “how did this happen?!” The fusion practically yelling while waving their arms in a panic. “It’s ok you two just fused have Spinel and Y/N never fused before” Garnet asked calmly the fusion was a bit calmer then answered “no” then Garnet asked “did you want to un fuse” the fusion wrapped their stretching arms around themselves blushing “no” Garnet smiled “then can I ask what you name is?” The fusion thought for a moment then said “ how about Hope” Garnet gave a thumbs up “Hope it is then” 

On a ship not too far from Homeworld, Eyeball Emerald stomped in angry to talk to Jasper (our earth Jasper) Emerald opens the door with Jasper sitting down “this is ridiculous that ‘thing’ isn’t even G/N anymore it should be easy to capture her” Emerald yelled Jasper sighed “ what do you expect sending a bunch of Quartz to get a high powered gem like G/N and don’t forget those Crystal gems still live on that dirt ball” Emerald sighed heavily “Dont remind me Jasper those Crystal Gems and that 'Steven’ are insulting to gems everywhere” Emerald’s eye hold back tears “and losing G/N to that darn planet just isn’t right” Jasper patted Emerald trying to comfort her “hey now at least we have know that one of our soldiers injected G/N with gem enchantment so we can get 'your’ G/N back” Jasper said Emerald smiled with the hope of having her friend back again “your right Jasper and once that organic half is gone we can get home world back and destroy that planet once and for all” Jasper pulled a wicked smile hearing that “alright so our next plan to get G/N should be more stealthy approach” 

As the new fusion, (Hope) Garnet talked Hope into meditation more specifically the fusion mind scape. Hope wasn’t sure at first but then said “as long as we have each we can get through anything” Garnet smiled “good to hear” she answered ‘and they will both need it’ Garnet thought as they entered the mind scape. You and Spinel woke up next to each other holding hands “look!” Spinel shouted pointing in the distance there was there fusion sitting on the ground Hope had one pair of arms on her legs and the other above their shoulders “I love the pose we struck” you say with a giggle “same here” Spinel laughed, a blue gem appeared beside them “glad you two are having fun” the two you screamed “calm down it’s Garnet” a red gem the appeared “what the heck?!” Spinel said startled you jumped as well. “So if Hope is there and we are here where is Garnet?” Spinel asked “Garnet is here” the Red gem answered “but in order to properly control your abilities and thoughts Garnet can’t be here” the two of you gripped each other hand a little harder “what do mean?” You asked trying to keep calm “yeah what’s gonna happen?” Spinel asked having a panicked tone to her voice “You two of you will are here to face a battle of thoughts that you have put off for a very long time” said Sapphire in a firm tone. The two of you heard something fluttering in the distance “time to go” said the Red gem fading away “good luck you two and hold on to one another” the Blue gem said then fading away.

You and Spinel see that there was a cloud but as it got closer to the two of you you realized “are those butterflies?” one of the butterflies lands on you and shouts at you “YOUR MOTHER SHOULDN’T HAVE HAD YOU!” You tear up as a butterfly lands on Spinel “YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A GEM NO WONDER PINK DIAMOND GOT RID OF YOU” You hug Spinel and Spinel hugs you back Spinel stutters “t-these are a-all our” “hurtful thoughts” you finish gripping Spinel more “YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” The butterflies shouted louder as the swarmed in on the two of you, your thoughts start to spiral as the butterflies continue to shout “GO AWAY” stop it “NO ONE REALLY LOVES” make it stop “WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND” “YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE” no what about Spinel “YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOUR SELF” you feel numb, the butterflies then float away they still were in a swarming cloud but at least they were off of them “Y/N is that true?” You were silent but nod it was one of your more darker thoughts, it was an issue at one point with you trying to hurt yourself multiple times. “I never really told anyone about it” you said sigh heavily Spinel sighed then a butterfly flew on her shoulder then the butterfly shouted “YOU SHOULD SHATTER YOURSELF” then it flew away “I guess that something else we have in common huh Y/N” you hug Spinel cupping her face “let’s keep getting through this together then” you say holding tight to Spinel “and hope for a better future?” Spinel said cheerfully “always” you say smiling as the two of you faded into light.

The you two return as Hope from the mind scape but end up un-fusing have you and Spinel getting flopped on the ground “are you two ok” Garnet asked helping the two of you up. You look over at Spinel who is staring back at you, you think about all the thoughts you two shared, as you thought more about it the more you just wanted a hug from Spinel. As you went for a hug for Spinel she did the same, the two of you hug one another “were great” the two of you say while laughing and crying. 

Garnet patted you both on the head “you two did good” she said with a smile, “we can get through anything” you say holding on to Spinel “together” Spinel finished. Then you started to think about it why did Garnet encourage you two being together obviously you were ok with it but something wasn’t making sense. “Hey Garnet why aren’t you keeping us apart like Steven was, I not complaining just why?” You ask while Spinel snuggle into your arm “you I see into the future seeing many streams of what will be” Garnet said in cool tone the both of you nod “with Steven acting less like ‘Steven’ with him keeping more and more secrets and now he wants to keep the two you apart for no reason” Garnet sighed “with all of this it seems like it will be leaning to a bad stream for everyone” Garnet said firmly “is there a way to stop it” Spinel asked gripping your arm “the only way I see this ending well is for you two to trust that the other will be there to catch you no matter what” Garnet said patting you both on the shoulder pushing you a little closer together. You then hear Steven'svoice shouting behid you “You guys we have to go!” “What why?” Spinel asked panicked “the short version is we can’t stay here for right now let’s head back to my house and regroup”

You, Spinel, Garnet, and Steven warp back to his house “wait Y/N I have something for you up at the Diamond base” Steven said pulling on you, Spinel grabbed your hand and followed behind, Steven gave Spinel a glare but let her follow anyways. You and Spinel look around seeing nothing particularly helpful to help keep your fire to yourself “so where is this thing” Steven pushes you and Spinel over on the warp pad making the two of you fall, “dude what the hell” Steven hopped on the pad and activated, you look around noticing that you were in some sort of garden but the plants and flowers have long since died. Steven dragged the two of off throwing down the stairs Spinel wrapped around you “you ok Y/N” you nod Steven whipped out a destabilizer from his gem “your not Steven” you say trying to protect Spinel from the device NOT Steven took off a watch and revealed a rose quartz “at least you figured it out” the quartz laughed “now let’s see how much of a gem you are G/N” you and Spinel look at the quartz confused “what” the quartz stabbed you with the destabilizer at first you didn’t feel anything but then you watch in horror as you body fell apart like a China doll shattering on the ground “Y/N” screamed Spinel was the last thing you heard as the world went dark.

Spinel in shock for a moment seeing you poof 'but Y/N half human right?’ your shirt and short floated down on the stairs. All that remain that was your gem alone on the ground “Y/N” Spinel scrambled to grab your gem but the quartz was quicker she grabbed your gem bubbled it and warpped it away. Spinel grabbed ahold of the quartz forgetting about the weapon she was still holding “where did you warp Y/N is Steven talk” Spinel shout tears threaten to fall from her eyes “shup up toy” the quartz said stabbing Spinel poofing her.

Garnet stood up from the couch, “we have to go Pink’s garden” Garnet said “wait why” Pear asked confused “Y/N, Spinel and Steven are in trouble” Garnet said running to the galaxy warp pad Amethyst and Pearl ran behind her “well I Steven is ok” Amethyst “but here’s hoping the Y/N and Spinel are ok”

You wake up in complete darkness, “did I really get poofed aren’t I still half human” you say confused about the whole situation. You look down and realize “oh my god where are my clothes?!” As soon as you shout that your favorite shirt appears on your body along with your favorite pair of pants. You think to yourself 'it this how gems pick there outfits when they reformed’ “can I get some shoes and pigtails” your request was made you were given a pair of flats and short pigtail “ok I am done now” you shout hoping those were the magic words to get out of your gem, nothing happened. “This is so stupid” you shout pulling at your pigtails some how making then longer “I was happy just hours ago and thinking about Spinel” then there blinding light the engulfs your body.

*five minutes earlier* Emerald smiled as she held on to your bubbled gem, “it’s ok G/N your safe now and away from those Crystal freaks” Emerald cooed snuggling the bubble Jasper sighed rolling her eyes “Emerald how about we finish our last step then you can have your 'buddy’ time” Emerald blushed “right right” she careful popped the bubble and letting you reform.

You fall on the ground taking deep panicked breathes, “where am I? The heck is going on?” You look around Emerald knelt down beside you “it’s ok G/N we aren’t going to hurt you” you stand up smacking her hand away “it’s ok G/N Jasper here is going to fix you it won’t hurt a bit” Jasper pulled out a scythe aka a rejuvenatetor “just one swipe and” you summon up a fire ball and shoot it at the two knocking Emerald on her back and Jasper as well but she still had the rejuvenator in hand. You run trying to find a way out hoping that where ever you were you weren’t far from beach city. “Good a door” you open it to find that you were not only in a space ship but also hovering over a planet (that clearly wasn’t earth) that looked like it was cracked in half “homeworld” you whisper you look down, you seem to be over the planet maybe you can survive the drop “guess I am jumping” you say get ready to hop out the door when someone yanked on your pigtails dragging you back inside the ship.


End file.
